


The Fire of You

by Mackaley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Rimming, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley
Summary: “So. What prompted all of this?”“All of what?”Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Right, sorry. It’s every morning that you wake me up with sex, beg me to fuck you, and then have a combined total of--twelveorgasms before breakfast. Apologies. I forgot this was part of our normal routine.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 418
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	The Fire of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unholyfrank (UnholyCrowley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/gifts).



> Written for the Depraved Holiday Exchange between the Ineffable Temptations and M25 Discord servers! Hope you enjoy it, Rhi!
> 
> Title from "You, You, You". The cover by Alan Cumming is particularly lovely.

Crowley squinted his eyes against the grey early morning light streaming in through the windows of their cottage bedroom. He wrinkled his nose and groaned softly, trying to chase back into the comfort of sleep.

He wrapped his arms around the plush warmth in front of him and nuzzled his nose against the soft hair at the nape of Aziraphale’s neck. He felt the angel inhale softly and he snuggled closer, Aziraphale’s scent draping over him like a heavy blanket. His whole body felt syrupy and tingly, still floating in the liminal space between sleep and consciousness. He had nearly drifted back off again before he heard Aziraphale sigh and felt a stirring at the lower half of the bed.

He willed his sleep-laden arm to drift along Aziraphale’s side until his fingers grazed the angel’s bare hip, slowly moving in circles against Crowley. He groaned quietly and trailed his fingers lower along the expanse of a naked thigh. 

“Angel,” he growled, voice still rough with sleep. His hips rocked forward of their own accord and Aziraphale made a contented noise.

“Ah, good morning, Crowley.” 

“Good morning. There a reason you're not wearing pajamas when you definitely were last night?”

Aziraphale pushed back into the cradle of his hips and Crowley gripped his thigh, grinding forward lazily. 

“I didn't want you to sleep the whole day away.”

“Sun’s barely out, Aziraphale.” Crowley grazed his teeth along Aziraphale's neck, eliciting a breathy whine from the angel. He smiled softly and nuzzled further. Every time he was reminded of just how much Aziraphale desired him, how demanding he got for Crowley to fulfill his needs, his heart felt full to bursting. 

The heady desire that stirred in his gut and his sleep-clouded brain made his thoughts slow, his body only seeking the warmth and pleasure enclosed in his arms. They stayed pressed against each other, no urgency in their languid movements. Crowley mouthed and kissed along Aziraphale’s neck and the breadth of his back where his sleep shirt dipped low. Aziraphale offered encouraging little hums and moans until he finally let out a whimper and reached his hand back to grab at Crowley’s hip.

“Darling, could you--” He tugged at Crowley’s waistband and Crowley obliged, pulling the pajamas and his underwear to around his knees. The cool air felt refreshing against his overheated skin and dragged him from sleep’s last hold. He groaned as he slid his cock between Aziraphale’s arse cheeks, still thrusting slowly, shallowly. He moved his hand up to undo Aziraphale’s top buttons and dipped his fingers below the collar, playing with the golden hair at his chest.

Aziraphale rolled over to face him and kissed him fiercely, shoving his tongue inside Crowley’s mouth with no preamble. Crowley moaned as Aziraphale’s hard length brushed up against his own. He raised his hand to scratch along the angel’s scalp and Aziraphale made a high, pleased noise as he sucked Crowley’s tongue into his mouth. 

Aziraphale pulled back and gasped “I need you” against Crowley’s lips before surging forward again. 

Crowley sucked on his bottom lip before whispering back “What do you need, angel? Gonna give you whatever you want.”

Aziraphale’s hand slipped between them and he brushed his knuckles along Crowley’s length. Crowley’s hips jerked forward.

“Please fuck me.”

Crowley kissed him again and raised his hand to snap. Aziraphale pushed against his chest and grabbed his wrist. “Open me up properly, dear. We’re in no hurry.” 

Crowley gave one last nip to Aziraphale’s lip before rolling the angel onto his back and sliding down to nestle between his legs, Aziraphale’s cock dragging hot and slick against his chest as he moved. He kicked his pajamas and underwear off his legs and settled Aziraphale’s legs over his shoulders, the heavy weight of his thighs a comforting pressure. Aziraphale’s heel gently caressed his shoulder blade and Crowley’s heart fluttered at the sheer intimacy of the simple gesture.

He leaned in, inhaling softly, before licking a slow, broad stripe against Aziraphale’s hole. Aziraphale’s gasp turned into a groan, his heel digging deeper into Crowley’s back. “ _Yes_ , darling.”

Crowley lapped several more times with the flat of his tongue as Aziraphale squirmed against him. He pointed his tongue and traced around the tight ring of muscle, working it loose and pliant and _wet_ as Aziraphale let out breathy whines above him. He thrust his tongue forward, savoring how tight Aziraphale was around him. He alternated his short, pointed thrusts with wide strokes, before sucking right over his hole. Aziraphale’s leg kicked out and Crowley heard a muffled “ _Fuck_ ” from above him. 

Aziraphale’s hands came to tangle in his hair as he pushed Crowley’s face closer. Crowley hummed, his nose brushing against the angel’s balls as he eagerly tongue-fucked into Aziraphale until he was loose and open. He pulled back and sucked a finger into his mouth, coating it with his spit before slipping into Aziraphale. He took Aziraphale’s balls into his mouth and sucked them in time with the thrust of his hand.

“Could spend all day doing this,” he muttered as he added another digit, feeling the drag of Aziraphale across his fingertips. He felt a hot pull of arousal seeing Aziraphale stretched around his fingers and rutted against the bed to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. 

Aziraphale tugged sharply at his hair and Crowley looked up questioningly. 

“Come up here, love. And please give me another finger.” Crowley shifted up so he was close to Aziraphale’s face and added another digit, breath catching at the hungry look in Aziraphale’s eyes. He curled his wrist and pumped in and out slowly. Aziraphale’s hands came up to cradle his cheeks and Crowley held his breath as the angel examined him, eyes darting over his lips, his forehead, his ears. 

Aziraphale liked to look at Crowley, _really_ look at him, on lazy mornings like this. Crowley thought that after a lifetime of furtive glances, Aziraphale just wanted to take his fill, as he had of every other part of Crowley once he allowed himself to indulge. Whatever the motivation, it still made his heart race and his stomach flutter in anticipation. He felt exposed, uncomfortable, absolutely thrilled to have his full attention like this. No matter how much he wanted to look away from the angel’s searching gaze, he always held eye contact, would let Aziraphale look for hours if that’s what he wanted. 

After several long moments, Crowley’s wrist starting to cramp, Aziraphale gave a satisfactory hum and kissed Crowley at the corner of his mouth. “Breathtaking,” he whispered, and Crowley let out a whimper. “I’m ready now, darling. Please fuck me.”

Crowley removed his fingers and sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it off the bed. He held his cock in miraculously-lubricated hand, stroking it slowly and looked at Aziraphale spread out beneath him. He was flushed pink, his sleep shirt half unbuttoned and rumpled, his dripping cock just peeking out from the bottom. Crowley knew Aziraphale would let him look for hours if that’s what he really wanted, too. 

“Come on, Crowley. Don't tease. I _need_ you.”

Crowley laughed breathlessly. “You know I can never deny you, angel.” He guided his cock to his entrance and pushed in slowly.

Aziraphale bent his knees and wrapped his legs around Crowley’s waist, nudging him closer, faster, with his ankles. 

“Darling, _now_.”

Crowley pushed all the way in and groaned at how much heat radiated from Aziraphale’s core. He held still for just a moment before hitching his arm under one of Aziraphale’s legs and leaning forward, pushing his shirt out of the way to kiss and suck dark crimson marks into the angel’s chest. Aziraphale moaned at the change in angle, every roll of Crowley’s hips stretching more, going deeper. He hooked his other leg tighter around his waist, trying to pull him deeper still.

“More.”

Crowley moved his hips faster, grazing his teeth over Aziraphale’s nipple and sucking the tight bud into his mouth. Aziraphale cried out.

“ _More_.” 

He pulled out farther and snapped his hips down on every thrust. His breath came in pants and Aziraphale grabbed onto his arse, trying to bury him deeper. 

“Crowley, _harder_.” 

He chuckled and sat up, spreading Aziraphale’s legs wider and steadying himself before setting a relentless pace. 

“Thought we were in no hurry, angel.” 

He reached for Aziraphale’s cock and Aziraphale slapped his hand away. “Not yet. I want to feel you come inside me first.”

“Gonna discorporate me before that happens.” He grunted as he hooked both his arms under Aziraphale’s legs and buried his head in his neck, panting hot and wet against his throat. Aziraphale hummed contentedly at the stretch in his hamstrings.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, dear,” Aziraphale murmured against his ear. “You just know how much I love to feel filled by you. How can I not be greedy knowing you’ll give me everything I ever ask for? _Oh_ , you feel perfect, Crowley. Can you come for me? Please, darling.”

Crowley was drowning in Aziraphale’s praise, always knowing where to hit him best. He sucked sloppily at Aziraphale’s neck, trying to ground himself, and thrust into him, once, twice, before biting into the soft flesh under his teeth and coming hot and deep in Aziraphale. Aziraphale cried out as Crowley came, threading his hands in his hair and holding him closer, whispering sweet encouragements in his ear.

Crowley stayed pressed close to Aziraphale and reached down to take Aziraphale’s cock in hand, stroking it in time with the lazy roll of his hips. 

“Oh yes, darling. Just a little tighter - yes, just like that. Mm.”

Crowley couldn’t focus on anything other than the soft noises Aziraphale was making and his hand on his hard length. Aziraphale panted a high-pitched staccato against his ear and he sped up his hand until Aziraphale was spilling over him and clenching around Crowley’s cock. 

He pushed himself up and saw Aziraphale’s eyes closed in a pleased smile. He smiled back even though he knew Aziraphale couldn’t see him. He hoped he would never find Aziraphale’s sated smile any less remarkable than it was. He made to pull out, but Aziraphale’s eyes flew open and he locked Crowley in place with his legs around his waist and his arms around his back.

“Can you give me another, dear? I want to feel you come apart again.”

Crowley growled and fucked into Aziraphale, resuming his relentless pace. He dragged his thumb across Aziraphale’s plush bottom lip and the angel accepted it happily, sucking and swirling his tongue over the pad of his thumb and moaning. Crowley saw a mischievous glint in Aziraphale’s eyes and before he had time to question it, Aziraphale dragged his nails quickly down Crowley’s back, hot streaks of fire yanking Crowley’s second orgasm out of him almost by surprise. He gasped as his hips stuttered and he filled Aziraphale again.

Aziraphale released his hold on Crowley and Crowley rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath. He turned his head to look over at Aziraphale who was watching him in turn, his smile beaming and his eyes still sparkling with mischief. Crowley grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, pressed a kiss to the back of it and then held it close to his beating heart.

This was everything, still. After all these years, this is what Crowley could never take for granted. Aziraphale’s hand in his, Aziraphale looking at him like he hung the damn moon. He was the _luckiest_ being in existence.

He opened his mouth to ask if Aziraphale wanted him to start on breakfast when the angel sat up and straddled his waist, sitting himself squarely on top of Crowley’s cock. He rocked back and forth slowly as he undid the rest of his buttons and Crowley’s eyes feasted on every new inch of skin that was revealed. 

“More?” Crowley teased.

“Mmhmm.” Aziraphale continued to rock slowly and Crowley’s hands came up to his hips, fingers digging into soft flesh. He swore he could feel some of his come dripping out of Aziraphale onto his cock and it was so _dirty_ that his cock let out a gush of precome.

Aziraphale hummed again. “So excited for me, darling. I won’t leave you waiting.” He reached behind him and guided Crowley to his entrance, sunk down on it in one smooth motion. They both moaned at how open and wet he was. 

He arched his back and steadied his hands on Crowley’s knees, throwing his head back and rolling his hips as he fucked himself on Crowley’s cock. Crowley just stared and stared and stared, devouring Aziraphale’s strong thighs, working hard like it was the angel’s sole purpose in life to get fucked. His soft, pudgy belly moving with every thrust. The pale column of the angel’s neck, a bruise already forming from the bite Crowley gave him earlier. His cock, curved, dripping and bouncing with every movement. 

“You’re acting like a tart, angel,” Crowley growled. “You know I like when you show off your body like this. So _thick_ and _soft_ and _perfect_ for me to hold onto.”

Aziraphale laughed and looked at him. “I love how you look at me when I do. Like you’ve never wanted anything else in your life.”

Crowley lifted his head. “I haven’t.” 

Aziraphale frowned slightly and leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Crowley’s head. “I know, darling.” His hand pushed Crowley’s hair back from his forehead. “I love you.”

Crowley’s hips lifted from the mattress and met Aziraphale with every thrust. “Love you too, angel.” He grabbed onto Aziraphale’s arse, nails digging in hard enough to bruise, and urged him forward. Aziraphale gasped and angled himself so Crowley was hitting the same spot over and over again.

“Absolutely marvelous, just like this, Crowley.” He bounced himself on Crowley’s cock and surged forward to kiss him, pressing their foreheads close together. “Crowley, my darling, my love, I’m going to--” And he gasped against Crowley’s lips, his come shooting hot and sticky against Crowley’s chest.

He realized he hadn’t touched Aziraphale and his own orgasm punched through him shortly after.

The angel sat up and wiggled his hips, humming appreciatively at how full he was. Of Crowley’s cock, of his come. Crowley felt desire roiling in his gut again. The angel hummed again and swiped through his come on Crowley’s chest with two fingers. He placed them on Crowley’s lips, smearing slightly before Crowley sucked them into his mouth, bobbing his head and tonguing, spit-slick, between his fingers. He moaned at the taste, salt and divinity, perhaps a little performatively, but the dark flash in Aziraphale’s eyes made it worth it.

Aziraphale swung his leg off Crowley’s waist and planted himself on all fours, stretching forward and arching his back coquettishly. Come dripped down the inside of his thigh and Crowley had the sudden urge to clean him up with his tongue, grab his arse and spread his cheeks and dip his tongue in, taste himself inside Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale looked over his shoulder and grinned at Crowley. “Don’t tell me you’re tired already.”

Crowley snarled and yanked Aziraphale towards him. Aziraphale yelped and then laughed, pushing his arse out further.

“Insatiable.” He bit Aziraphale’s left cheek. “Needy.” He breathed hot against his swollen hole before moving to the other cheek and biting hard. “ _Greedy_.” He lowered his mouth licked at the trail of come dripping down his leg. Aziraphale groaned.

“Please, Crowley. It’s still not enough. Give me what I _need_.”

Crowley straightened up and lined himself up. He slammed Aziraphale’s hips back against him, sliding in easily after being fucked all morning. He leaned over Aziraphale’s back and grabbed onto his shoulder for more leverage, pistoning his hips as hard as he could. Aziraphale gasped and keened, pushing back and meeting Crowley with forceful thrusts.

“Pull my hair,” he gasped out. 

Crowley grabbed a fistful of hair, stretching the arch of Aziraphale’s back and neck even further. The angel whined high in his throat, hands scrabbling at the sheets, and Crowley’s thighs burned as he fucked into him, harder, faster than before.

“Fuck, I love when you get like this,” he gritted out. He was overwhelmed, drowning in the sounds Aziraphale was making, his body a raging inferno of hunger and lust and need. He needed to get closer, deeper, feel Aziraphale against every inch of him. 

He pulled Aziraphale up by his hair and pulled him close, throwing his other arm across his chest possessively. He yanked Aziraphale’s head to the side and bit down on his neck, giving the bruise on the other side a twin. Aziraphale cried out and Crowley could see tears streaming down his cheeks.

“ _Yes_ , Crowley. Oh, fill me, use me, mark me up. Tell me, show me I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m _yours_.”

“ _Mine_ ,” Crowley snarled, and bit him again. “So pretty and mine. Gonna give you everything you need, even if you want me to fuck you into the next century. A _thank you_ for letting me show you how well I treat my things. _Fuck_ , angel. Want you to come again. Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Aziraphale nodded eagerly. “Touch me.” 

Crowley took Aziraphale’s cock in hand and only had to stroke twice before Aziraphale was coming. He was close behind, holding Aziraphale close to him as he came for the fourth time that morning. 

Aziraphale slumped back against him, turned his head and kissed his neck tenderly. He reached his arm up to thread his fingers through Crowley’s hair and tugged gently. “Another,” he whispered against his fevered skin, seating himself further on Crowley’s cock. 

Crowley’s thighs were aching, his cock just this side of oversensitive. But Aziraphale would get what Aziraphale wanted and he thrust up, come slicking his cock with every withdraw, until he was coming weakly, panting against Aziraphale’s neck. He slipped his cock out and come slid down Aziraphale’s thigh again. 

Aziraphale turned in his arms and pressed a hand over his wildly beating heart, his other coming up to curl at Crowley’s jaw. He kissed him softly, his thumb smoothing over his jawline, and he pressed their foreheads together, smiling weakly. He ran his hands over Crowley’s body in broad sweeps, calming the buzz that had settled under Crowley’s skin. 

Crowley focused on Aziraphale’s soothing touches, their breaths mingling as they held themselves close.

Aziraphale gave him a quick kiss. “Up for more? We can stop.” Crowley shook his head and grinned.

“Think I got a few more in me.” 

Aziraphale giggled and laid back, gently pulling Crowley to lie down next to him. They traded soft kisses, quick darts of tongues and soft nips on their lips, letting their breathing and bodies settle before they continued. 

If Crowley could’ve gone back five years, twenty, a hundred, and told his past self that one day they’d make it. One day they’d be lying in a bed in a home they shared together, absolutely blissed out on eight orgasms before they’d even had breakfast, he probably wouldn’t have believed himself. He was so happy he was here now.

He felt Aziraphale rock his half-hard cock against his thigh and he laughed. “You’re absolutely insatiable this morning.” 

Aziraphale hummed approvingly. “It’s hardly my fault that you’re so tempting, my dear. You _make_ me feel this way. Like I can’t get enough of you.” Aziraphale grabbed his wrist and guided his hand down to his entrance. Crowley traced around the sore, swollen flesh and Aziraphale inhaled sharply. 

He settled between Aziraphale’s legs and nosed up the underside of his cock before licking and sucking insistently at the head. Aziraphale whimpered and whined as Crowley swallowed him down. Crowley breathed deeply, nose buried in golden curls, before swallowing and then setting a steady pace, bobbing up and down.

It felt like coming home, every time he took Aziraphale into his mouth. Like She had designed him not for Her worship, but for the worship of Her best angel. Every sound he pulled from Aziraphale as he offered himself at his temple soothed the most troubled parts of his heart. He couldn't get enough of it.

He worked three fingers easily into Aziraphale who groaned deep in his chest. Come spilled out of him over his wrist and he felt the desire to bury himself in Aziraphale stir yet again. He hollowed his cheeks around Aziraphale’s shaft, spit dripping down his chin before he pulled off, keeping close and pressing wet kisses to his cock.

“How does it feel to be so full of me, angel?” he murmured, sucking on the underside of the head. “This is _obscene_ , how much is coming out of you right now. Next time you’re feeling so greedy for me, I’ll stop you up with a plug after I’m done fucking you over and over again. You can feel me in you all day. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” 

It was, judging by the strangled noise Aziraphale made above him.

He continued to suck Aziraphale’s cock and thrust his fingers slowly in and out, middle finger pressed up to rub against his prostate. Aziraphale whined and with one final press and pointed suck, Aziraphale was coming in his mouth. Crowley swallowed it down and pressed soft kisses to his cock as he withdrew his fingers. 

Crowley sat up on his knees and looked at Aziraphale spread beneath him, flushed pink and eyes sparkling in satisfaction. Aziraphale looked at him too, in a slow journey from his face, down his chest, to his cock, hard again and leaking. He smiled wickedly.

“My turn.” 

He flipped onto his stomach and pulled himself closer to Crowley and took him into his mouth. Crowley yelped, his cock still sensitive from his previous orgasms. He wasn’t going to last long if Aziraphale continued how enthusiastically he was sucking, his tongue laving over his length like it was the best thing he’d ever had in his mouth.

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and placed it on the back of his head. Crowley ran his fingers through his soft curls. He knew what Aziraphale wanted but he wanted to tease a little. 

Aziraphale grabbed onto his hand again and placed it forcefully on his head. He pushed himself farther down on Crowley’s cock and held himself there. 

Crowley laughed and guided Aziraphale up and down his cock. “Yeah, I got you. Needy thing.”

He pumped his cock in and out of Aziraphale’s lax mouth, savoring the lazy drag of Aziraphale’s lips, his little whimpers and moans whenever he tugged at his hair. 

He felt his orgasm building. He didn't know how he would come again, but his body seemed ready for it. He loosened his grip on Aziraphale's head

“A-Aziraphale. I'm gonna come again.”

Aziraphale hummed around him and sucked _hard_. Crowley cried out and Aziraphale pulled off him suddenly. He couldn't stop his orgasm and came on Aziraphale's face, white streaks painting his cheeks, his lips, his forehead. Crowley groaned, deep in his belly. Aziraphale looked _obscene_ , darting his tongue out to lick at Crowley’s come. 

“ _Fuck_ , angel. _Shit_.”

Aziraphale smiled and wiped the glob threatening to drip into his eye and sucked it into his mouth. 

“You're _delicious_ , Crowley. Want to tas--” 

Crowley lunged forward and pinned him to the bed. 

“Crowley! Now really-- _oh, mmph!_ ” 

He held Aziraphale down and licked up a stripe of come painted across his cheek. He gripped Aziraphale’s chin and turned it forcefully, licking up the other cheek. He sucked his spend off Aziraphale’s bottom lip and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Aziraphale accepted him eagerly, running his tongue along Crowley’s. 

“Oh please, oh one more, darling. Please, for me. Just give me one more and we’re done. Can you do that for me, love?” Aziraphale's legs came up to bracket his hips and Crowley slid in deep. 

He was so sensitive, so tired. He couldn't imagine how Aziraphale was feeling. But he summoned the last of his strength and thrust his hips into Aziraphale. 

“ _Mine_. _My_ angel. My filthy, dirty, lustful, _lovely_ angel. You always have the best ideas. You're fucking perfect. I love you. I love you so much-- _Aziraphale_!” 

He came, impossibly, again, and Aziraphale came right along with him. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Aziraphale who let out a soft “oof.” 

Aziraphale waved his fingers and Crowley felt clean, all evidence of their depravity gone into the ether. Crowley tucked his head underneath Aziraphale’s chin and he felt the angel’s arms wrap around him, hands running in slow movements up and down his back, his arms. 

“My lovely Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Thank you. You’ve been so good this morning. Always indulging my whims. Always loving me completely.”

Crowley hummed contentedly, luxuriating in the feel of Aziraphale and coming down from his orgasm high. 

“So. What prompted all of this?”

“All of what?”

Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Right, sorry. It’s every morning that you wake me up with sex, beg me to fuck you, and then have a combined total of-- _twelve_ orgasms before breakfast. Apologies. I forgot this was part of our normal routine.”

Aziraphale tutted and swatted at Crowley’s arm lovingly. 

“I was just up all night thinking about how much I love our life together. How we share everything with each other, finally, after wanting it for so long. I know it’s been a few years, but I’m still a little overwhelmed with the possibilities, if I’m being honest. You make me deliriously happy. I feel drunk with it sometimes. I want to feel in every way that I’m yours and you’re mine. I might go… overboard. Sometimes.”

Crowley laughed openly. “ _Twelve_ times, Aziraphale. Before breakfast.” 

“Yes, well, I don’t know why I should deny myself if you’re also willing.”

Crowley cupped his cheek and smiled softly. “I’m glad I’m the person who can never deny you.” He leaned in and kissed his angel’s lips. “You know, your sexual appetite may be sated, but I doubt this one is.” He poked Aziraphale’s stomach and Aziraphale squeaked. “How about I make us breakfast? A big American breakfast with eggs and hashbrowns and thick, fluffy pancakes? I can bring it to you in bed.”

Aziraphale kissed his cheek and sat up. “You do spoil me, love. But no, I’ll come out with you. You know how much I love watching you cook for me over my morning tea.”

Crowley smiled and rolled out of bed onto his feet. He bent over to put his pajamas back on when Aziraphale made a distressed noise. Crowley’s head snapped up.

“What?”

Aziraphale bit his lip. “Don’t. I want to watch you cook with just the apron on.”

Crowley laughed and walked back over to the bed, dropping his pajamas along the way. He bent down and kissed Aziraphale’s cheek. “Anything for you, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled softly and looked back at him. “I know.”


End file.
